There are various non-lethal control, defensive or restraining devices used by law enforcement and others to restrain and control detainees or to ward off an attacker. The simplest of these restraint devices are handcuffs, manacles or shackles which have been available and have been used for many years. Manacles are placed about the wrists of an individual or, in some cases, also placed about the ankles to restrict freedom of motion. While handcuffs and manacles are effective, an individual or detainee, in some instances, can free himself or herself from these devices either by disabling the lock or by manipulation in a manner to free the wrists or ankles.
More recently other devices have been developed to either restrain or temporarily incapacitate an individual. Aerosol defense sprays containing Capsicum or tear gas are well known. Stun guns use batteries to supply electricity to a circuit which includes multiple transformers which boost the voltage and reduce the amperage and which charge is stored in a capacitor. The capacitor builds up and stores the electrical charge and, upon activation, releases the charge to electrodes which is placed in contact with an individual, causing temporary interference with the individual's nervous system and muscular control to incapacitate the individual.
A variation of the stun gun is the more recently developed TASER® gun. TASER® devices work in the same basic way as stun guns, except the electrodes are positioned on the end of conductive wires attached to the electrical circuit of the TASER® device. When activated, gas pressure launches the electrodes and the attached wires. Small barbs are affixed to the electrodes so that they will attach to the individual's body or clothing. Electrical current travels through the conductive wires, stunning the individual in basically the same way as a conventional stun gun.
A main advantage of a TASER® device is that individuals can be brought under control at distances of up to 20 feet. Being able to maintain a distance or space between a detainee or would-be assailant, significantly decreases the risk to law enforcement personnel or intended victims.
While, as mentioned above, devices such as handcuffs, manacles, shackles, aerosol spray, stun guns and TASER® guns are effective in many situations, they all inherently have certain disadvantages. Accordingly, there exists a need for an effective restraint and control device which law enforcement and other individuals can use to restrain an individual while maintaining a space between the individual and law enforcement personnel. Further, there exists the need for a device of this type which can both provide physical restraint without electrical shock or in the case of more extreme resistance by a detainee, can also apply electrical shock to temporarily disable the individual. While the device has principal application to law enforcement, the device may also be used by civilians as a protective safety device in the event of an attack or threatened attack, as well as by animal control personnel.
Many of the attendant features will be more readily appreciated as the same becomes better understood by reference to the following detailed description considered in connection with the accompanying drawings.